


1:1

by icedchaigay



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships, bt is the giant robot boyfriend we all deserve, if you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedchaigay/pseuds/icedchaigay
Summary: It's important to keep promises.





	1:1

Cooper bites his lip.

A glowing red watch screams _2300_ into the dark cockpit; he’s got six hours until Briggs needs him back at base. He needs this, then he can get some shut-eye. BT’s in standby mode, and they’re in the middle of nowhere. Now’s as good a time as--

“Pilot, your heart rate is accelerating.” A hum takes root in the tip of his spine as the link becomes active.

Jack pushes air out through his nose. _“I know.”_

“Are you alright?”

“Don’t worry about it, BT. Just letting off some steam.”

There’s a pause.

“Am I to take that as hyperbole?”

“Yes. _No_. It’s nothing. Just go back to sleep, ok?”

“As I’m sure you are aware, Pilot, I do have monitoring access to your nervous system.”

“BT-- _christ._ ” It was hard enough to pretend he isn’t surrounded by a giant fucking robot that can monitor everything about him _before_ it started asking questions.

“Are you masturbating, Pilot?”

Jack lets out a defeated whine, letting go of himself. Some things just aren’t worth it. He closes his eyes, imagines being anywhere but here right now.

“Did you stop because I brought attention to it?”

Cooper leans onto the armrest. “You know I love you, buddy. But some things I don’t need an audience for.” He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

“Pilot?”

“Yeah, BT?”

“As you may recall, you promised to teach me more about how humans function.”

He nods. “Yes.”

“You mentioned that the activity ‘lets off steam.’ Does this mean that it helps prepare you for combat?”

“I guess, yeah. Just a thing that people do.”

“Would you be willing to demonstrate it for me?”

_No, no, no. Jesus Christ._

“BT, this isn’t really something we need to talk about. It’s my fault for thinking I could get away with it in here.”

“It felt pleasurable, correct?”

“BT.”

“If this activity is something you enjoy, I find it a valuable use of our time to remove any stigma around it. It could prove useful on the field.”

“Je- _sus.”_ Fingers press against the bridge of his nose. “It’s not like that.”

“I am designed to facilitate your performance in combat by whatever means possible. In addition, I found the sensation quite pleasurable.”

Cooper’s eyes snap open. “What?” _Shit._ “You simulate my nervous system.”

“Correct.”

“So you could… feel that?”

“Yes. Currently I am restricted to monitoring.”

 _“Restricted_...to?”

“Titans are not permitted to influence their Pilot’s nervous system without direct consent from said Pilot.”

“Influence… you mean like, pain suppression?”

“Correct. However, a human’s sense of pleasure is also controlled by its nervous system.”

Cooper hates the way the very word sends a chill through him. “Jesus, BT.” He pops the latch, opens the cockpit door and jumps out. He needs air.

“This is only theoretical, though. Use of root access to a Pilot’s nervous system outside of medical purposes is not advised.” The door seals shut and BT’s optic turns to watch his Pilot.

“Yeah, I get it.” He lies down on the grass beneath BT.

“You did not directly answer my question from before, Pilot.”

“About what?” His head’s spinning.

“I asked if you would be willing to demonstrate it for me.”

“You really want to see me jack off, don’t you?” He looks up to see the Titan’s optic shift.

“Is that the colloquial?”

“Yeah.”

“If it would benefit you, I do see value in understanding the process.”

“So you could… what? Do it to me?”

“If you want me to.”

_Jesus._

“Is this a regular thing? Do Titans ask to see their Pilots get off a lot, or am I just special?” There’s annoyance in his voice, but he’s not mad. Either he’s overreacting to something that somehow makes sense, or BT’s AI is leaning towards being a _bit_ too curious. It’s never been an issue before, it’s why he chose to stay with him, but… _shit._

“I am following my protocols. Why does this concern you?”

Cooper snorts. “Alright, tell you what. If I let you watch me, then you have to leave me alone every time I do it from now on.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Then I agree.”

Jack nods. “Alright.” His hands wave outwards dramatically. “You want me to just go for it, or… uh, do you have questions?” He’s already regretting ever opening his mouth.

“Is it a purely physical action, or is there a drive behind it?”

“Well, you- _humans -_ usually think of something that turns them on. Makes it easier.”

“Turns them on. Colloquial for arousal?”

“Yeah.” His fingers flex, the fabric in his gloves groaning.

“What sort of things do you think about during masturbation, Pilot?”

Cooper can feel his cheeks burning up. The sun’s setting over the horizon, the glow of BT’s optic dying his uniform light blue.

“Whatever comes to mind.”

“And then what?”

Jack stands, turning to face his Titan.

“Then… you do it.”

“Are you going to demonstrate it?”

He sighs. “BT, I know you don’t understand why, but… it just feels weird.”

“I have no intent on judging you, Cooper. I know that humans can be hesitant about discussing intimacy, but I don’t see why that should cause anything to be awkward between us.”

“I know.”

“Would you like me to help?”

Jack bites his lip.

_What the hell am I doing._

“Is that what you want, BT?”

“I want you to feel good. I interrupted you earlier.”

“Feeling good… that’s an extension of Protocol Three, right?”

“Correct.”

That makes at least a little more sense. _Right?_

“Ok, ok. Do it.”

“Do you consent to allowing Titan BT-7274 full access to your nervous functions?”

Jack looks into the optic. “Yes.”

A moment passes.

“Pathway confirmed.”

Static builds up in the back of his head, signaling a successful handshake. “So you can… control what I feel now?”

“I am still under the direction of Protocol Three.”

“Yeah.” He looks down, feeling that familiar fuzz in his mind as BT re-establishes the link. “Be careful, ok?” It’s strange how comfortable this feels, what with BT right there. Maybe he’s the reason _why._

“I won’t hurt you, Pilot.” He’s said it a hundred times before, but it’s never taken on this context.

Cooper can feel a warmth spreading out from his chest, breaking off into smaller strands as it travels out to his arms and legs. It isn’t intended to arouse, just… makes him _feel good._

“BT, that’s… that’s you?” He raises his hands, watching them tremble slightly. It feels scary and thrilling all at once. Possibilities flash across his mind.

“Correct.”

“Holy shit.”

“Would you like me to help you masturbate, Cooper?”

His eyes close, trying to focus. He promised, and if this feeling is just the test drive, walking away now feels like a shitty way to spend his Friday night.

“I can trigger specific points of contact, if you wish.”

Cooper realizes that he’s hard again, bulging the fabric between his legs.

“BT, this… this still feels so odd.” The warm static travels up to his brain, ridding him of the slight headache he’d gotten over this whole ordeal. A mix of pleasure and the nullification of pain, he figures.

“Do you want me to stop?” BT rescinds the orders to his Pilot’s brain.

“No.” His lips remain stationary after he says it, jaw slack. Every muscle in his body is aching to feel that sensation again, begging to see how good BT can make him feel. But that thought… it keeps coming back. “Doesn’t this feel odd to you?”

“Cooper, if I’m understanding you correctly, the reason you don’t feel comfortable is your societal predisposition to keep anything physically intimate private. Correct?”

_That’s one way to put it._

He rubs the back of his neck. “These are the kinds of things that humans do together only if they trust each other.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” He scoffs. “‘Course I do, BT. But... you’re not human.”

“Pleasure is a chemical reaction. I am simply inducing it.”

“I know, and…” He swallows, that warmth filling his mind. “I want you to.” _Fuck._ “I want you to make me feel good.”

“Affirmative. Please advise.”

“C-can you... touch me?” He doesn’t know why he says it. It doesn’t make any damn sense, logistics-wise. But he wants it. He puts a hand over his clothed erection and looks up at BT. “Here. Physical contact feels good… here.” He’s panting. Now that he’s gotten over the idea, it’s all he can think about.

BT adjusts his arm, extending it out in front of Cooper and cupping his hand gently.

“Just… be gentle, ok?” He bites his lip, hands uneasy at his sides. The thing could crush him without even exerting a fraction of his maximum strength.

“I won’t hurt you,” He repeats. BT shifts his hand slowly, until it’s just barely grazing the fabric of Jack’s pants. He tilts his fingers up slowly, dragging it across the surface as softly as he’s physically able to.

 _“Fuck…”_ Jack tilts his head back. Hard steel runs along his length, giving just enough friction to pull the few remaining doubts from his mind.

“This feels good.” His optic is locked onto Cooper’s erection.

Cooper looks back at the Titan. “Yeah, BT. It does.” He bites back a groan when he feels it again, this time a bit harder.

“I’m noticing an increased amount of blood flow to your pelvic region. Is this intended?”

“Yeah--” He cuts off when BT’s fingertip grazes over him again. “It is.”

“Would you like me to increase the pleasure in that region?”

Cooper’s knees just about give when he hears those words. In a gasp, he pleads for it.

“Affirmative.” BT sends the commands to the Pilot’s brain.

 _“Aaah--”_ Jack’s hands fling upwards as a searing warmth runs through his dick, feels the spill of precum against his stomach as pleasure tears through the muscle. _“Jesus. BT... just like that.”_ He takes a few cautious steps towards the Titan and puts his weight on it, not trusting his own legs to get the job done anymore.

“More?”

Jack laughs, exasperated. “More.” He curses as it happens again, bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as a 25-foot heap of metal blows his fucking mind.

“Your heartbeat is unnaturally high, Pilot. Are you sure that this is--”

“Just shut up, BT. But… _don’t stop.”_ His fingers wrap around the gaps in the metal guarding BT’s leg. His body presses against it, hips grinding in time with the waves as they hit. BT’s exterior is lukewarm, unyielding metal. But _fuck_ if this doesn’t feel good.

“Cooper, my systems indicate that you are approaching the threshold of overexertion.”

 _“That’s the idea.”_ He grits his teeth, decency be damned as he starts _rutting_ up against his Titan. His breath is coming in shorter and shorts bursts, legs tired of pressing up at this awkward angle. _“You think you can give me more?”_

“You are already at the imposed stimulation limit.”

 _“I consent-”_ He gasps as another shot of precum runs down his length. _“I want you to push it further.”_

“For what purpose?”

_Jesus. Was that a tease?_

_“I want you to... make me cum. BT, please...”_

“Affirmative.”

Jack _screams,_  feels every nerve in his cock light up and push him until he’s sputtering against BT’s chassis, crying as he makes a hot, sticky mess in his uniform. BT doesn’t stop the flow of signals to his brain even when he’s exhausted, and he reaches into his pants to nurse his still-sensitive dick with his fingers.

_“Jesus.”_

“Pilot?”

“I don’t know what the _fuck_ just happened, but--”

“Analysis: you have just experienced an abnormally pleasurable orgasm.”

He wheezes out a laugh, one hand on BT’s leg as he hunches over, gasping for air. _“You’re damn right.”_ He takes deep breaths, still feeling the aftershocks of what just happened. “That was… _incredible.”_

“So I was correct in my assumption?” BT’s hand lowers and stretches out, giving Cooper a place to collapse into. He raises the Pilot up until he’s a foot out from his optic, studying his expression. It’s not something he’s seen before.

“This-” He gasps, still in hysterics. “This can’t happen before a mission, BT.” He closes his eyes, letting his head fall back in the Titan’s rubberized palm.

“Agreed. Your body is exhausted, Pilot. Sleep is recommended.”

“No shit.” He can feel his body returning to normal, even if his fingers are still tingling.

“Briggs has requested us in just under five hours, Cooper. Would you like to remain here and sleep, or return to base?”

“BT?”

“Yes?”

“How do you do something like that… and then go back to talking normally like nothing happened?”

“I have performed my functions. My next priority is making sure you receive adequate rest before the mission.”

“But didn’t you feel all that?”

“Yes. I found it quite pleasurable.”

Jack huffs. “Did you... _like it?”_

BT’s optic shifts away from Cooper, looking out somewhere beyond him before returning. “I did.”

“So you think… next time, you might do it for yourself as much as me?”

“Making you feel good makes me feel good, Pilot.”

Jack nods. “Yeah, ‘course.”

“Have you made a decision on where you will sleep? You should begin the process soon if you intend to get at least the recommended five hours.”

“Yeah.” He lies back, letting his legs dangle off of BT’s fingertips. He pats the metal. “Right here’s good, big guy.”

“Understood.”

Cooper folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes.

“Goodnight, Cooper.” The Titan’s optic fades as it reenters standby mode.

Jack snorts, bewildered.

“Night, BT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I finally published this lmao. The last thing I ever expected to be writing smut for was Titanfall 2, yet here we are. I read a few of the great fics in this (sadly small) tag, so I decided to add my own take. Hopefully yall like it. I wanted to get this out there before I convinced myself it wasn't worth it again, so over the next couple days I'll probably go through and edit some more stuff.
> 
> I love comments/hate/etc.
> 
> -
> 
> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what I'm into (it's mostly overwatch), check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


End file.
